Jessica Cruz
Jessica Cruz is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. Created by Geoff Johns and Ethan Van Sciver, she is a member of the Green Lantern Corps and the Justice League. Her first full appearance takes place in Justice League #31 (August 2014), which is also her first cover appearance. Cruz's original design was based on the actress Penélope Cruz. DC Comics confirmed that Jessica Cruz is a dual national Mexican American Latina/Hispanic, and currently resides in Portland, Oregon. Fictional character biography Jessica Cruz and her friends are on a hunting trip when they accidentally stumble across two men burying a body. The men brutally murder her friends. Jessica manages to escape but is left traumatized. The Ring of Volthoom, which feeds off fear and had abandoned Power Ring after his death during the Crime Syndicate's incursion to Prime Earth, is able to locate her due to her trauma. Unlike the previous ring bearers, she does not willingly accept the ring, but is forced to accept it. The Ring tortures Jessica with physical and psychological pain. The Ring explains that it is using Jessica to attract the being that destroyed Earth-Three to Prime Earth because he is now dying (for reasons not explained) and wants to take the planet with him. Batman is able to de-power the ring after convincing Jessica to face her fears. Jessica later succumbs to effects of the AMAZO virus, but is soon cured. Hal Jordan returns to Earth to teach Jessica how to control her ring. When Darkseid's daughter Grail arrives on Prime Earth, she attacks Jessica and uses her ring to open a portal to Earth-Three, allowing the Anti-Monitor to cross over to the Prime Earth. Jessica and the rest of the Justice League are then transported away by Metron. After this the Justice League decides to free the Crime Syndicate to help in the fight against the Anti-Monitor and Grail. Jessica, Cyborg and Mister Miracle head to the prison and the close proximity to the Syndicate allows the Ring to possess Jessica's mind and body. During the Justice League's confrontation against Grail and Darkseid, Grail manages to separate the Flash from the Black Racer, which immediately begins to pursue the Flash. Realizing the Racer will not leave the physical plane of existence until it reaps a soul, Jessica convinces Cyborg to tap into the ring's technology and override Volthoom's control over Jessica's body for a few seconds. This allows Jessica to jump between Flash and the Black Racer, allowing the incarnation of death to apparently kill her. Jessica survives, and it is revealed that the Black Racer killed Volthoom instead, causing the ring to crumble into dust. Immediately afterwards, a Green Lantern ring descends at the battlefield and transforms Jessica into a new Green Lantern. In Green Lanterns: Rebirth #1, she meets Simon Baz when he is investigating an alien intrusion. This turns out to be a Manhunter who battles the two of them. It is then revealed to be a training exercise run by Hal Jordan to test the two rookies. Hal combines Jessica and Simon's power batteries in order to make them work as a team and puts them in charge of protecting Earth. When confronting the threat of the Phantom Ring, a prototype power ring that can channel the entirety of the emotional spectrum at the cost of rapidly shifting depending on the emotional state of the user, Jessica confesses to her own doubts about whether she deserves her ring given the unconventional circumstances of her recruitment. However, her fears are assuaged when she temporarily dons the Phantom Ring and it automatically transforms her into a Green Lantern, allowing Jessica to recognize her success at overcoming her old fears rather than believing that she was defined by that experience. She is later sent to space to train with the Green Lantern Corps and is under the orders of Guy Gardner who just pushes her around and berates her until she has had enough and attacks him; Guy later strikes a deal with her that if she successfully defeats him in combat he will not talk about the encounter, which she is able to do. Later, Jessica is assigned to monitor the newly-released Ghost Sector of space (a region consisting entirely of planets stolen by Coluans that was freed by the Justice League); while there, she encounters Cyborg, Starfire and Azrael piloting a skullship commandeered from Braniac in an attempt to enter the sector. Attempting to stop them, she finds herself trapped in the Ghost Sector alongside the others, and they band together to investigate the mysterious region of space as the Justice League Odyssey. Appearances in Idea Wiki Iago PUC's Ideas * Jessica Cruz appears in the Justice League/Teen Titans Animated Universe, voiced by Ali Hillis. Introduced by a cameo appearance in Justice League: Knights of Rao episode "War of Light, Part 2: Seven Lights in Hand", this version is introduced as a young Green Lantern fan nicknamed by herself and her friends as Jade (a reference to the ). She also has a tattoo of a Green Lantern logo over her right eye (a reference to her “Lantern Vision” in the comics) to represent her admiration for her heroes. She was chosen to wield Kyle Rayner's ring (after he was presumed killed during the battle against the Black Lantern Corps and returned as a White Lantern) and become a member of the Corps under Hal Jordan's tutelage. ** She made her official animated appearance in Justice League/Teen Titans Chronicles: Dark Kingdom, where she helped the Justice League, the Teen Titans and the Knights of Rao defeat the super-villains who were resurrected by the Heart of Anubis. She is also shown to have become best friends with Liberty Belle / Jesse Chambers. ** She then appears in the ''Teen Titans'' episode "Girl' Night Out", where she teams up with the featured female Titans as well as Stargirl and Huntress (Batman's first daughter) on defeating Madame Web and her rising group of villainesses. Jessica is also shown to have built a special drone (powered by Green Lantern battery crystals) which serves as her official sidekick. * Jessica first has several cameo appearances in the first season of Justice League: Rings of the Force. She then earns a central role in the second season, voiced by Alanna Ubach. * Jessica Cruz appears in Comic Con Incorporated. She is one of the roomers in the titular fictional hotel and is roommates with Silk. * Jessica Cruz appears as a playable character in Lego Teen Titans, voiced again by Cristina Milizia. She has a role in the story as one of the teenaged super heroes recruited by the Teen Titans to help defeat the Brotherhood of Evil and later Trigon. Throughout the story, Jessica also shows off her expressions and reactions to the recurring events with Emoji-based Lantern constructs. Coolot1 35Baragon Joint ideas * Jessica is a supporting character in Justice League: Heroes by Coolot1 and DonaldoC1997, voiced by Alanna Ubach. Category:Fictional characters Category:Characters Category:Green Lantern Category:Superheroines Category:Teenagers Category:Teen Titans Category:Justice League Category:Females Category:Brunettes